Code: Emotion
by Keltaria
Summary: Eve is determined that she is incapable of emotion, and that no one will ever change that. Little does she know, a very unexpected someone will help her discover her true nature. (Base!Job Add x Code: Empress one-shot)


**A/N: So. I picked up Elsword about less than a month ago and decided to write something for one of my favorite pairings. **

**You'll probably notice I kind of break the lore with this story, considering the wiki claims Add isn't an official member of the Els crew, rather, he stalks them from afar and watches Eve while she...never mind.**

**I'm not too familiar about the whole story of the game yet, and how the characters should be correctly portrayed, but I tried my best here. If you have any suggestions/****critique please let me know, just don't be a dick about it because I don't know a lot about the game (Please ;-;)**

**Elsword and its characters don't belong to me and copyright to their original owners, blah blah blah. **

**Info Source(s): /w/Add (Elwiki link)**

** watch?v=gnebw-LVtyE (Youtube link. Thank you based comic translator)**

* * *

The darkness of night was beginning to set upon the camp, as most of the group led by Elsword (so he liked to believe) were retiring to their makeshift tents. Ara, Chung, and Rena went with hushed good nights and small smiles, while Aisha and Elsword bickered until Elesis trapped her younger sibling into a headlock and shoved him into their tent. Raven was—not surprisingly—absent once more, most likely planning to patrol the surrounding area until the night aged and died away.

Eve watched with her usual blank expression, barely blinking an eye to the friendly banter between the group. She was often excluded from their teasing, though Elsword liked to go out of his way some days to be especially cruel to her. It never bothered her, which frustrated the younger boy to no end. She was a nasod—and their queen, no less. She was not capable of these 'emotions' the others felt, and therefore whatever the younger boy had to say was nothing but mere idiocy to her.

_Well...I suppose not everything._ She mused.

Eve sat by the dying and hungry fire, tossing a few sticks to their doom to prolong the lifespan of the blaze. She closed her eyes and leaned back, appreciating the sound of the flames devouring its unfortunate prey. _So delicate. _She thought, thinking of how easily life could be snuffed out. The wood and the fire weren't truly alive, she knew this, but she liked thinking of the two as an accurate representation of how life worked.

She cracked an eye open as she heard the soft click of something opening. Add—who for once seemed to be engrossed with something other than her—had quietly sat down across from her and had pulled out his laptop. The machine glowed with an eerie amethyst hue that matched the shade of his strange eyes as he typed away busily. She sat up now, watching him with open curiosity as his eyes shifted back and forth, following whatever words were printed on the bright screen.

Eve felt a sort of warmth fill her core at the sight of him. She looked down at her body in confusion. Was she overheating? She had done a routine check on herself this morning and had found nothing amiss. She took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm the heat, only to find the problem persisting as Add looked up at her.

She looked back at him, refusing to break her gaze. Add was an interesting character she couldn't quite understand. He had destroyed Oberon in a single hit during their confrontation in Velder, and would have succeeded in in taking her away if not for the timely arrival of the El party. Not long after his failure he had approached the group, pleading parley and requesting to accompany them on their adventure. Elsword was willing to give him a chance, but only if he apologized to Eve. An apology! As if that was recompense for almost putting Oberon out of commission permanently and attempting to keep her for his sick and twisted experiments.

Eve remembered the young tracer's false apology. He had knelt before her, trying to look as innocent as possible. He took her hands in his and kissed the top of her palms, before standing and whispering in her ear so only she could hear, "I will have you and your codes yet, little Nasod Queen." When he pulled away he gave her a smile that looked genuine, but Eve could see the clear obsession and madness in his eyes. She was Add's conquest.

"Well?" She challenged, narrowing her eyes at Add. "What are you waiting for?"

He grunted and averted his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Eve thought he would say more, but instead he diverted his attention back to his machine. Her eyes stayed narrow as she watched his movements that tried to appear relaxed, but seemed more nervous if anything. His keystrokes became more shaky as his face seemed to take on a red tinge, whether from the firelight or from emotion Eve couldn't tell.

Eve scooted closer to Add. If he noticed, he didn't show it.

_He's ignoring me? _She wondered in disbelief. _Ignoring...me?_

She felt something in her chest at that thought. What was that feeling? She decided she hated it.

Suddenly her hands were moving before she knew it. They grabbed Add's hands with gentle force, stopping him from typing anything else. She gently squeezed, a reassuring kind of squeeze, as he took in a sharp breath. Eve couldn't understand what she was doing, nor what this feeling was that was building inside of her. Why was she touching the boy that had been ready to harm her? Why was she—

"What... are you doing?" He asked, as he lifted one hand and closed his laptop. A gentle warmth filled his cheek, as the tops of his hands slowly started to warm up too. He gazed in to Eve's eyes tenderly, as she let out a soft gasp.

She let go and turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel the absence of his warmth on her fingertips. Eve hadn't touched him because she _wanted_ to, no, that would be idiotic and human of her. She had simply wanted to stop his misuse of his keyboard. The laptop would of broke if he had continued. Yes. That was the reason.

Add's fingers gently pressed invisible buttons on Eve's back. What was he doing, and why did her face feel so hot? It must be an error in her coding. That was the only plausible explanation...right?

"There's one Code I just can't break..." Add's voice trailed off, as Eve's brow narrowed. She looked over her shoulder, as Add brought his lips closer to hers. "Why my heart beats faster around you."

Eve pushed Add back. Her face was a crimson mess - her programming did NOT allow for a facial re-coloration at the slightest heat variation throughout her body. She coughed, as she shook her head.

"Honestly, Add," Eve said, as she sighed deeply, "That's not a code. And please try to refrain from making any more sexual double entendres; it's really unhealthy and blatantly disgusts me to hear such brutish words uttered from your mouth." She did have feelings for Add, of this she knew, but she could never bring herself to properly tell him that. Nor would she let him know any time soon—he would never let her live it down, let alone Elsword who had dubbed her the 'Ice Queen'. He would probably never shut up about it.

Add pinned Eve down, trapping her wrists with his hands as he brought his warm lips against her cool, metallic ones. His eyes held a crazed look similar to when he had seen her for the first time. His gaze was no longer of an obsession of conquest, but rather an obsession of...was it love?

"Enough of your silliness, Eve." Add said to her, his voice trembling ever so slightly. His hands slowly stroked her surprisingly silky hair, as her eyes looked at him in shock, "I promise... I'll be gentle in assimilating your code..."

Suddenly a familiar figure cleared his throat.

Add sprung away from Eve, as she did her best to hide her very obvious blush. Raven stood only a few feet away, looking at Eve and Add with an expression of disbelief. Add seemed annoyed more than anything by the interruption, and grumbled something about being close to acquiring her code as he gathered his laptop and turned to leave. Eve thought he was serious until he looked back at her and gave her a smile—a real one this time—with eyes that held all the adoration she could ever want in the world.

_Love._ She mused to herself as she quickly excused herself to her tent before Raven could question her. _What a strange, wonderful thing. _


End file.
